yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/142
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمِنَ الأَنْعَامِ حَمُولَةً وَفَرْشًا كُلُواْ مِمَّا رَزَقَكُمُ اللّهُ وَلاَ تَتَّبِعُواْ خُطُوَاتِ الشَّيْطَانِ إِنَّهُ لَكُمْ عَدُوٌّ مُّبِينٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve minel en’âmi hamûleten ve ferşâ(ferşan), kulû mimmâ rezekakumullâhu ve lâ tettebiû hutuvâtiş şeytân(şeytâni),innehu lekum aduvvun mubîn(mubînun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve min el en'âmi : ve hayvanlardan (4 ayaklı) 2. hamûleten : yük taşıyan 3. ve ferşan : kesim hayvanı olan 4. kulû : yeyin 5. mimmâ (min mâ) : şeylerden 6. razaka-kum allâhu : Allah sizi rızıklandırdı 7. ve lâ tettebiû : ve tâbi olmayın, uymayın 8. hutuvâti eş şeytâni : şeytanın adımları 9. inne-hu : muhakkak ki o 10. lekum : sizin için, size 11. aduvvun : düşman 12. mubînun : beyan olunan, apaçık Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Hayvanlardan yüklerinizi taşıyanlar var, yününden faydalandıklarınız var ve onları da yaratan o Allah'ın, sizi rızıklandırdığı şeyleri yiyin ve Şeytan'ın izini izlemeyin; şüphe yok ki o, size apaçık bir düşmandır. Ali Bulaç Meali Hayvanlardan yük taşıyan ve (yünlerinden, tüylerinden) döşek yapılanları da (yaratan O'dur). Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiklerinden yiyin ve şeytanın adımlarına uymayın. Çünkü o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Hayvanlardan da yük taşıyan ve kesilen (veya tüylerinden döşekler yapılan) 16 türler yarattı. Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiklerinden yiyin ve şeytanın izinden gitmeyin. Şüphesiz o sizin için açık bir düşmandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Hayvanları da yük ve kesim için yaratan Allah'tır. Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan yiyin, şeytana ayak uydurmayın, o size apaçık bir düşmandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yine O, hayvanlardan da irili ufaklı var edendir. Allah’ın size rızık olarak verdiğinden yiyin de şeytanın adımlarına uymayın. Çünkü o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Hayvanlardan yük taşıyanı ve tüyünden döşek yapılanları yaratan O'dur. Allah'ın size verdiği rızıktan yeyin, şeytanın ardına düşmeyin; şüphesiz o sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Edip Yüksel Meali Çiftlik hayvanları, binmeniz, kesmeniz veya kendilerinden yatak malzemesi çıkarmanız içindir. ALLAH'ın size verdiği rızıklardan yeyin ve şeytanın adımlarını izlemeyin; çünkü o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hayvanlardan gerek yük taşıyıcıları, gerekse sergi yapmakta yararlanılacakları yaratan da O'dur. Allah'ın size verdiği rızıklardan yiyin, fakat şeytanın adımlarına uymayın; çünkü o, sizin için açık bir düşmandır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) En'âm içinden gerek yük götüreni ve gerek serileni vücude getiren de o, Allâhın size merzuk kıldığı ni'metlerden yiyin fakat Şeytanın adımlarına uymayın, çünkü o sizin için açık bir düşmandır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve hayvanlardan yük taşıyanları ve serilecek olanları (da O yaratmıştır). Allah Teâlâ'nın size rızk kıldığı şeylerden yiyin ve şeytanın izlerine uymayın. Şüphe yok ki o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Muhammed Esed Yük taşımaya mahsus olan ve etleri için beslenen hayvanlardan, Allahın size rızık olarak verdiklerini yiyin ve Şeytanın izinden gitmeyin: unutmayın, o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır! Suat Yıldırım Davarlardan da çeşit çeşit yarattı: kimi yük taşır, kiminin yününden ve kılından sergi yapılır. Allah’ın size verdiği rızkından yiyin, fakat şeytanın adımlarını izlemeyin.Çünkü o sizin besbelli bir düşmanınızdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Hayvanlardan da (çeşit çeşit yarattı,) Kimi yük taşır, kiminin tüyünden sergi yapılır. Allâh'ın size verdiği rızıktan yeyin, şeytânın adımlarını izlemeyin (onun peşinden gitmeyin). Zira o, sizin için apaçık bir düşmandır. Şaban Piriş Meali Hayvanlardan yük taşıyan ve (yününden) yatak yapılanlar vardır. Allah’ın size rızık olarak verdiklerinden yiyin, fakat, şeytanın izinden gitmeyin. Çünkü o, sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yük taşıtıp yününden yararlandığınız hayvanları da O yarattı. Allah'ın size verdiği rızıklardan yiyin, ama şeytanın adımlarını izlemeyin. Çünkü o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Hayvanlardan yük taşıyanı da yaygı/döşek yapılanı da yaratan yine O'dur. Allah'ın size verdiği rızıklardan yiyin, şeytanın adımlarını izlemeyin! Çünkü o sizin için açık bir düşmandır. Yusuf Ali (English) Of the cattle are some for burden and some for meat: eat what Allah hath provided for you, and follow not the footsteps of Satan: for he is to you and avowed enemy. M. Pickthall (English) And of the cattle (He produceth) some for burdens, some for food. Eat of that which Allah hath bestowed upon you, and follow not the footsteps of the devil, for lo! he is an open foe to you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Yük taşımaya mahsus olan ve etleri için beslenen hayvanlardan, Allah'ın size rızık olarak verdiklerini yiyin ve Şeytan'ın izinden gitmeyin: (129) unutmayın, o sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır! 129 - Yani, Allah'ın insana helal kıldığını bâtıl inançlara dayanarak yasaklamak suretiyle. Hem 138-140. ayetlerde, hem de 142-144. ayetlerde anlatılan İslam öncesi tabulara bütün atıflar, Allah'ın vahiy yoluyla açıkça yasaklamadığı her türlü yiyeceğin (ve dolayısıyla, başka bedenî zevklerin) helal olduğunu vurgulamayı amaçlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri